


Volunteering has its Benefits and Drawbacks

by Noirkatrose



Series: The story behind the reasons [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We find out more about Sydney and why she does what she does. Oh, and Fury ends up impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteering has its Benefits and Drawbacks

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going anymore. So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. This one lives up to its tags so if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read.  
> Thoughts are italic  
> Speaking is " " and sign language is ' '  
> Have fun!

6\. All the work she had done with Veterns of past and current conflicts and wars was very useful. Especially the vets who use to tell her about the differences between then and now. This was ridiculously helpful in that she had the patience and knowledge to deal with Rogers. Also, the language didn't faze her as much which was nice.

One of Sydney's oldest memories was of sitting in a nursing home filled with old Veterans from wars long since finished. Her mother had dropped her off and she had been waiting for her Grandmother who volunteered there twice a week, Sunday afternoons and Thursday mornings. The residents would tell her stories of the old days, filled with tales of diving planes over the moors and racing bikes filled with aviation fuel down curving highways. They told her of the miracle of radios and TVs and told her she was blessed to be born in an age when a woman could do what she wanted and wear what she wished even if they missed the girls of their youth. Then the lively old ladies would laugh and tell her stories of the blitz and golden balloons and waiting on the letters from those who had gone away. All of them talked about the mess from after the wars and the scars of the depression. One of the women was from Canada and her stories of drought and dust filled a young Sydney with fear. The woman talked of Wall Street and taking over the harvest when her brothers enlisted. Four left to Europe and only one returned.

As Sydney got older, she continued to go with her Grandma. The residents loved to her and she loved them. The first time she had to attend one of their funerals, she wore a 20s style black dress that Mary, one of the widows who worked in the kitchens, made her to honour old Mister Kenn who use to describe the lavish lifestyle he remembered returning to after losing his legs in the trenches. After that it became tradition. She came to every funeral wearing an older style black dress that Mary sewed for her. And when Mary couldn't do it any more, she made them herself. And even when school became more demanding she still visited with her Grandmother every Sunday. When she joined the Navy she came whenever she could. The first time she missed a funeral she showered after basic that night, and pulled out her dress. She slipped into it and walked down to the memorial garden where she sat down and talked herself hoarse as she told the stories that Dame Minnie use to tell her about what the girls use to get up to in the factories.

This pattern still continues to this day and so when Sydney received a phone call from her elderly Grandma in the wee hours of the morning telling her that Mr. MacDougal had passed in the night, Sydney sat up and cried. She attempted to sleep some more but really didn't succeed very much. When it was finally late enough to get up, she pulled the old dress out of her bag and slipped it on. She then walked down to the cafeteria and collected breakfast before walking towards Rogers room and knocking. Once someone called her in, she opened the door and slipped inside. The nurse looked sideways at her while Rogers jaw dropped and he started for a few seconds before realizing it and shut his mouth whilst blushing. Sydney sent the nurse out and proceeded to set the food down on the tray over the bed. Rogers and her slowly started to dig in. He was about halfway through before he finally got the courage to ask her about it. So she told him the story behind the dress. He looked at her oddly and asked why she wouldn't have worn her dress uniform because of her time in the Navy.

"Because some of them couldn't understand why, after I had seen what it had done to people, I would have willingly enlisted in something that would change me so fundamentally. So I made a conscious effort to keep some things the same. I wore this dress in a war zone once and told stories of the blitz to little children. It's my way of remembering those who past away who tried to make a difference for us. When I'm in London I go visit them every Sunday afternoon to listen to them."

"So did Mr. MacDougal serve then?"

"As a private in the British army in World War Two."

"Do you want to tell me his stories? I'll attempt not to have a panic attack and I can tell you what I remember from the Depression."

"Thank you."

So Sydney told Captain America about a private who complained about the food, the Germans, and the guns. About a boy who puked the first time he killed a man and the man who puked when he saw the concentration camps. About an amputee who lost his left hand and a good friend to a mine and a father who watched his children and grandchildren grow up to be wonderful people. About an old man who she taught to use a computer and how to text. And in return Rogers told her stories about things he experienced and wished he could had been able to experience. And for the first time, about 9 days after she first entered SHIELD, the nurse didn't return until it was time to take Rogers' vitals in the afternoon and the regular gym visit. Later that day when she delivered her daily report Fury was actually there. He looked at her dress and said "Stories shape the world. The good ones and the bad ones. And they all deserve to be told to someone who will listen and remember them. I suspect you've been told this before, but Good Job." He then shook her hand and turned to leave the room. As he went for the door he paused, then turned back and saluted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If commenting, please be nice.


End file.
